The Reflection and Progression Variant
by kelli.k
Summary: This is the last story I am writing with the season 8 finale in mind...I PROMISE! I just had to get this last scenario out of my head. These characters are not mine..never have been..never will have has been either * The M rating is for Chapter 6, maybe 7 and DEFINITELY 8... enjoy! [Leave a review if you want...even if it's just one word. Which version of the 4 did you enjoy most?]
1. Chapter 1

The Reflection and Progression Variant… Chapter 1

* * *

 **Amy's POV…DAY 2**

He's a big jerk. It's always what he wants. He never considers my feelings. I mean, what am I really asking for? Some sugar, some affection, some dedication… _some commitment_. He's self-centered and _annoying_! Big annoying jerk!

 **Sheldon's POV… DAY2**

I can't believe she needs to re-evaluate our relationship! What did I do? I took her out to a decent restaurant and paid. We made out on the couch like a couple of high school kids and then she's yelling at me! We got an 8.2! She should be thrilled that we are so happy! I've proclaimed my love for her! I've never told anyone outside my family that I love them! _Well_ , I did tell Leonard but that's different. He doesn't cause me to have that weird feeling in my stomach. Oh dear Lord! What if I have an ulcer?

 **Amy's POV… DAY 5**

Stupid frame! Stop saying you treasure me! Calling me Gollum! The nerve! That thing is hideous! Does he really think I'm ugly? I mean he said I was 'pretty' at prom but the rest of the time? I'd rather be ugly than crazy! His mother should have had him tested again! Stupid agreement! Why did I let him get away with all the nonsense in that thing? Was I so desperate? Arrrgggghhh! He is such a control freak!

 **Sheldon's POV…DAY 5**

Thank god it's not an ulcer! Stupid doctor! Thinks I'm a hypochondriac! How dare him! I'm Sheldon Cooper. I know more than he does! _Oh wait_ … I could never be like him; he deals with icky things in our bodies. I wonder what Amy is doing? She hasn't replied to any of my attempts to contact her. She could have at least sent a text! Is that too much to ask for? Women and their goofy juice!

 **Amy's POV…DAY 10**

I can't believe I'm actually missing that big ogre! I can't believe I'm sitting here watching 'Lord of the Rings' either! What's happening to me? I must be losing… _oh wait…that's Gollum… it's holding the ring...what is it saying? Why is it repeating the word_ 'precious'? OMG! No…that can't be it. Does Sheldon consider me ' _precious_ '?

No! Snap out of it! My sweet baboo doesn't think like that… _or does he_?

 **Sheldon's POV…DAY 10**

I wonder what Amy is doing? I actually miss her! I missed her that time I went to Texas but never told her exactly. I missed her when I was riding the rails too. If she would only tell me what I did to anger her…I could fix it. Doesn't she know how much I love her? I've told her often enough. Could it actually be what Penny said? Did she really get so upset that I brought up the Flash? No, I ask her opinion on lots of things, important things too, all the time.

 **Amy's POV…DAY 15**

Maybe I should have been more assertive and just told him what I wanted. Maybe _I_ should set the rules instead of relying on that agreement. I mean, he has been trying … _I guess_. What's the worst that can happen? If he loves me as he says he does, then he should be just as willing to compromise his wants for mine. That's what I'll do!

 **Sheldon's POV…DAY 15**

I wonder what Amy is doing now? Gollum? Do you think she'll ever come back? Have I really driven her away? Maybe I should go over there.

* * *

As he got his things ready to go to Amy's, he heard a loud knock at the door. He strides over to the door and starts mumbling, "I'm busy, make this short," he says as he opens the door.

"Would you prefer I come back another time?" she said in a disgruntled tone.

"Amy…" he says sharply inhaling. "I was just getting ready to come to your place."

"Well, I'm here so there is obviously no need for you to go anywhere," she said plainly as she walked through the door.

* * *

 _ **What do you think? Should I continue it?**_

(There's more…but I'm not going to give all my 'math' away at once this time!)


	2. Chapter 2

The Reflection and Progression Variant …Chapter 2

* * *

"Sheldon, I need you to go sit down and pay close attention to what I'm going to say," she said.

"Alright," he said as he nodded in agreement to her peculiar request.

She walked over to the storage closet behind the couch and took out the spare whiteboard. Then she set it up near the kitchen island. Sheldon took a seat at his desk all the while eying her up and down with a quizzical look on his face.

"What are you doing Amy?" he questioned.

"The question and answer portion of this presentation will be at the end Dr. Cooper. Now hand me a whiteboard marker so I may begin," she added sharply.

He pulled open the first drawer to retrieve the marker but immediately saw the little black box up front. He wasn't ready to propose just quite yet so as he took out the marker, he pushed the box further to the back quickly so that Amy wouldn't catch a glimpse of it.

"Here," he said offering her the marker, his hand slightly trembling.

"Now then, I have done a lot of thinking over the last two weeks and I would like to present my findings," Amy expressed without pretence.

"Was this 'break' an experiment of yours?" he asked.

"An experiment? No," she sighed heavily before continuing. "You, Sheldon Cooper need agreements to make your intentions known. You do not like surprises thus you stipulate certain rules and parameters in written form so that there is no confusion as to what is expected of the other party, whether that be a roommate, a girlfriend…or knowing you, your own family. I, on the other hand, am more visual. I need to _see_ things. I use charts, graphs and timelines to record data and deal with experiments. Therefore, I will present to you my _relationship timeline_. It only came into effect after you asked me to be your girlfriend but for the sake of having all the facts, I will begin on the day we met." She replied.

Then she drew a long horizontal line on the board. On the far left side of the line, she drew a point and labeled it 'May 24th, 2010- the beginning' then on the far right side she wrote the date ' Jan- May 2017'.

"Why _those dates_ at the end?" he questioned.

"Just be patient and I will explain, stop interrupting me," she retorted.

She drew another point on her timeline and then another and another and so on. On one of the points, she labeled it as 'paradigm alteration'- as in the day Sheldon asked her to be his girlfriend.

She pointed to that specific dot on the board and started explaining, "Here is where I essentially started my timeline. From this point, I had mapped out where I wanted our relationship to be at any given point in time. "This dot," she said as she pointed to the last one on the right, "is when I projected we would get married."

She looked at him confidently and was surprised to see he wasn't squirming in his seat or twitching. He actually seemed very calm for someone who a year ago mocked such a future with her.

"Continue," he said earnestly and then gulped.

She pointed to another spot somewhat towards the right and said, "This is the present Sheldon."

He bit his lower lip in anticipation of what was to come or be said about the ' _present_ '.

"From this point to here," she indicated the dot when they met till the dot that represents the present, "I had expected the following things to happen." So she draws in a dot closer to their alteration date and labeled it 'first real kiss'. Then a little bit further to the right of that, another dot is placed and labeled 'ILY' and just a little bit further down but still in equal increments, one labeled 'physical interaction'. However, there was some space between the last dot she drew to the present.

"The space between here and the present could have happened in two different ways, either we would have gotten engaged or we would have moved in together."

"I see. And the space between now and the wedding date?" he asked.

"Well, I suppose it would have to be one of the things we hadn't done in this stage," Amy said as she was pointing to the space she had described before.

"From what I gather, your timeline seems to be spaced out with roughly a year separating each milestone, am I correct?" he commented.

Amy looked at her timeline and realized he was right.

"That seems accurate enough to say," she responded.

"Interesting. The whiteboard marker please," he said as he extended his hand. She handed him the marker with their hands briefly brushing against each other. This had noticeable effects on the both of them. Their eyes interlocked for a split second and a warm current passed through them.

He cleared his throat to bring them back to reality and said, "Your projections were intriguing indeed but I would like you to see the reality of things on my timeline. If I may…" he looked at her motioning his chair. She took a seat and waited to hear his version.

Under Amy's timeline, he drew a parallel line with the first point on the far left to be the same as hers. His next dot was at the point when he asked her to be his girlfriend. _But that would be the only similarity between the two lines_.

The space between the paradigm shift and the first kiss was almost the same distance as the day they had met to the day they made their relationship official. From the kiss to the ILY, the space was somewhat shorter compared to the previous two time periods and the space between the ILY to their first sleep over was even shorter than that. Then Sheldon included a point on his timeline almost immediately to the right of the sleepover indicating their five year anniversary. Under that date, he wrote 'get engaged'. Amy's eyes popped out. This was supposed to be a reality timeline but she is definite that no such thing happened on that date.

"Sheldon, there was _**no**_ proposal on that date…if anything...there was a lot of 'malarkey' as you like to say," she remarked with a hint of anger in her voice.

He shot her a fierce glare. "Of course there was no proposal. That doesn't mean it was not scheduled to happen!" he snapped back. Then he focused his attention to his timeline once more adding another dot next to their anniversary one.

"This dot represents you wanting to take a break to evaluate things… and this is what my timeline has been like ever since…" he said while scribbling away the rest of the line. He forcefully closed the cap on the blueberry scented board marker and set it down on the kitchen counter. Amy swiveled in his chair to follow his movements and saw that he was coming towards her. A chill ran through her body as she didn't know what Sheldon's intentions were. She hadn't seen him this angered in a while. He headed directly for that top desk drawer, pulled it open and grabbed the black velvet box. He then put it down on his desk with a bang.

"This is to show you I wasn't lying," he stressed.

Amy looked down at the box and then back up at him. A feeling of melancholy overcame her.

"You see Amy, things happen when you least expect them. One day I was working on scientific equations and then next day I was at a coffee shop meeting the only person who has ever attracted my attention. One day I was single and the next I was asking you to be my girlfriend. One day I thought I had a brain parasite and the next I realized that I loved you. And as I was trying to say the night you told me you needed time, all relationships can be difficult. We will have our good days and we will have our not so good days. I'm willing to keep trying if you are. Just look at how far we have come," he said as he repeatedly circled all the things that have happened since the kiss. "Look at all these milestones in our relationship that have happened fairly quickly. I believe that you are capable of being a little more patient," he stated.

She looked at him and kind of admired how frank he was being with her. She stood up from his chair and picked up the marker from the counter.

"Okay then. Here's an adjustment to my timeline." She goes back to the board and switches the 'get engaged' with the 'physical interaction' and moves the 'moving in together' part a little further down as well and says, "That is _**my**_ final offer."

Sheldon examined the two timelines carefully for a moment and considered all the information presented to him along with their implications. He was actually proud of her way of thinking. She truly was extraordinary.

"I'll take it," he said sincerely, "with one exception…"

* * *

 **Author's note** : _**I actually drew the two timelines on my whiteboard so I hope I have conveyed the points correctly!**_

 _ **Also, I would like to thank everyone for reading…and a big Thanks to all of you who left a review!**_

 _ **Next up… just silly stuff…fun stuff… possibly steamy stuff… maybe even tearful stuff… in general …stuff.**_


	3. Chapter 3

The Reflection and Progression Variant…Chapter 3

* * *

 _ **Ready for more?**_

"Oh, here we go," Amy muttered expecting the worst.

"I can hear you," he said shaking his head as he turned back to the whiteboard.

'I know you can," she said mockingly. "What's the exception Sheldon?"

"Well, stop being so cocky and I will tell you!" he shot back.

"Fine," she replied rolling her eyes.

"I saw that," he pointed out.

"SHELDON! Just say it!"

"It's not that time of the month…I don't know why you are being so difficult," he mumbled while facing the board.

"Sheldon!"

"Okay…okay! Well, if we combine the two timelines, I believe that we could reach our goal sooner than this," he said as he underlined Amy's end point with the marker.

" _ **Our**_ goal?" she asked wide-eyed as her voice cracked a bit.

"Marriage Amy…please focus, would you?"

"Is that the exception? To bring the wedding forward?"

"That is the end mark, isn't it?" he asked but not sure why Amy was confused. He was using quite simple terminology to express himself.

"So, let me see if I have understood this correctly," Amy says as she gets up and stands next to him in front of the board. "You are willing to accept my timeline with the exception that this date moves forward?" she asks as she points to her original wedding date.

"That's what I just said. Do you agree? Is that too soon for you?" he asked in concern.

"No, that sounds wonderful. _Is that too soon for you_?" she questions.

" _I_ wouldn't be making the alteration if _I_ had an issue with it," he points out.

"Then I believe… _we're getting married in less than two years_?" she said with a hint of disbelief.

"Is that a statement or a question Dr. Fowler?"

"A statement?" doubting herself again.

He turns his head and looks down at her waiting for some kind of reaction. Amy was just staring at the board mesmerized. Never in her wildest dreams did she expect this. She had wanted it, she had fantasies about it but wasn't expecting it any time soon if she were being honest with herself.

"Amy, look at me," he said softly. Slowly she raised her head to meet his gaze. "I have been thinking that the next logical step for us _is_ marriage. In fact, I have thought about it quite a lot recently. I mean, let's look at the facts. We are indeed perfect for each other. We love each other and as I told my mother a long time ago, I have never met anyone more similar to me."

"Well Sheldon, you have managed to render me speechless," she said quietly.

"Good," he replied feeling rather satisfied. "Come on, let's sit down then I'll make us some tea," he said as he put his hand in hers and led her to the couch.

After sitting down next to each other, Sheldon turned his body so that he was facing her.

"What made you change your mind to see me?" he enquired.

"Two days after we spoke on Skype, I sent a text to Penny to see if she wanted to get together and talk. She sent me a text saying she wouldn't be able to offer me any valuable advice because, and I quote, 'Men are selfish pigs who are led by their hormones,' and that I'm lucky you are not like that. I tried to ask her what that was about but she said she would explain later. I haven't spoken to her since," she replied.

"Ah yes. Leonard and Penny were going to Vegas to finally get married after I pointed out to them that they were moving slow and that they hadn't even set a date for their nuptials. On the way there, Leonard confessed to kissing a girl on his North Sea trip."

"Oh, that's terrible! I suppose she felt betrayed. Where is she now?" Amy asked.

"She took a leave of absence from work and is at home with her parents." Sheldon replied.

"Nebraska? When is she returning?"

'Probably tomorrow. She was supposed to leave for two weeks," he informed her.

"And how is Leonard?"

"He's regretting ever letting that kiss happen and the fact he told her about it now rather than immediately after returning. Poor guy," he said as he shook his head back and forth.

"It's best though that he told her. Having secrets in a relationship is not healthy," Amy added.

"Exactly. I'm sure they will work it out eventually but he has to 'earn her trust' according to Penny," Sheldon stated. "Now, you still haven't answered my question."

"Sorry, I got side-tracked for a moment there. Yes, well… since I couldn't talk to Penny about what happened I called Bernadette. She was available so we met up the following day. Actually, she was quite helpful, maybe more so than what Penny could have been. She told me what you said when you went Christmas shopping for me and _how_ you said it.

Sheldon lowered his head and fiddled with his fingers as he clearly remembered that day. By trying to be mean to Amy, he ended up really enjoying the feeling of exchanging gifts with her.

"I have a confession to make about that day," he said in embarrassment.

"What is it Sheldon?" she asked softly.

"Well…the only reason I got you anything was to ruin Christmas so we would never have to celebrate it again."

"I have a confession to make as well," Amy said confidingly. "I know."

"You do?" he asked in surprise as his head bobbed back up.

"Your grandmother not only gave me the recipe for the cookies but she also filled me in on the reason for your repugnance for this particular holiday. I wish you would have told me the real reason to begin with yourself. Therefore, I was expecting some kind of snide or rude comment just like that time you came to break up with me over that stupid table. I knew then what you were coming to do the minute Penny called me and told me that they had bought that table. I've learned your ways Sheldon," she said.

"Oh, have you? Then why did you get so angry with me on our anniversary and asked for a break. You say you know me so why did that infuriate you?" he asked inquisitively.

"It wasn't the comment that actually bothered me upon reflection. I was thinking that you were pushing my timeline back. We exchanged I love you's and next on the list was intimacy. We were in the middle of a make out, I was getting aroused and thinking, 'Okay, here we go' and then you took it all away," she declared.

"I wanted to continue kissing though but _you_ pushed me away," he replied.

"I know I did. I felt that I wasn't as desirable as a TV show was and that's why you threw in that comment," she said sadly.

"Why would you think you are not desirable enough?" He said as he was thinking how preposterous that notion was. Amy was beautiful.

'Quite a few people, including Bernadette, have commented that I have no sex appeal."

"It doesn't matter what they think. Leonard has told me I have no hormones. Does it look like I care? I only care what _you_ think. _So, what do you think of me_?" he asked a bit self-consciously.

"In what respect exactly? Because if you want to know in terms of attitude…we would need days to analyze that," she said with a smirk on her face.

"I'm serious Amy," he said in disappointment.

"So am I." she replied.

"In the desirable aspect Amy! What do you think of me?" he let out with a sigh.

"Oh, that. You should know exactly what I think. I've said it often enough, _unlike you_ ," she answered as she looked him dead in the eyes while saying that last part. Sheldon hung his head in shame as he knew she was right. He has only told her once in the five years they have been together that she was pretty.

"You've called me a sexy toddler even though I'm in my thirties. I've also been called a sexy praying mantis which is scary since the females devour their mates after intercourse. And I believe I have been 'sex on a stick'. Correct me if I'm wrong here," he replied to her comment.

"The operative word in those descriptions is 'sexy'." she pointed out.

'What about you? Do you find me _sexually appealing_ Sheldon?" she asked bashfully.

"I do. So much so that it is becoming difficult to control my urges," he responds.

"I didn't realize I had that effect on you," she said in astonishment.

"Amy, you are more beautiful than you give yourself credit for. You are not just a cute lump of wool… you are the cutest lump of wool I've ever had the pleasure of knowing…and _wanting_."

He places a gentle kiss on her lips.

"What was that for?" she asked.

"To let you know that I do admire and love you."

"That's so romantic," she gushes.

"Proposal," Sheldon requests as he takes her hands in his.

"I'm listening," she says while leaning into him.

"I suggest we treat our relationship as if it were a crashed computer and restore it to the last point we both were happy… _to the night of our anniversary_ ," he states.

"I'll accept that on one condition…we take with us what we've talked about tonight," she told him.

"Done!" he exclaimed as a smile crossed his face. "Now, how about some tea?"

"That sounds lovely," she replied.

* * *

 _ **So, where do they go from here? Stay tuned.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading!**_


	4. Chapter 4

The Reflection and Progression Variant… Chapter 4

* * *

Sheldon got up from the couch and went to the kitchen to make the tea. Amy got up and went over to sit at the island. She watched him put the kettle on and remove _their_ mugs from the cabinet. Hers was the yellow one and his was the blue… _unless they happened to be in the dishwasher_ …but for years, these mugs had been their designated ones.

Sheldon turned around to ask Amy what tea she wanted but he wasn't expecting to see her right there.

"Oh… you startled me," he said as he put the mugs down and raised his hand to his chest.

"I thought I would sit here and keep you company." Amy said.

"Oh, okay. Well, since you are here, what tea would you like tonight?"

"I don't know, it's been a long day, you choose," she spoke back.

"I think some chamomile tea would help us both, don't you agree?" he asked with a smile.

"That sounds good," she replied.

Amy couldn't take her eyes off his hands. She kept thinking of their anniversary kiss. How his hand was on her thigh and how his thumb made the most subtle movements to caress her. She also thought about how his other hand had been on her back and then at some point on her waist, how warm his hands were but surprisingly, not sweaty. She thought about how she didn't have to even tell him to put his hands there…he did it on his own accord. Sheldon was actually the one to suggest they sit down and kiss seeing as how their height difference made it awkward for them.

Amy started feeling a tingling sensation running through her body. What if he were ready to go to second…or even third base that night? What if he was actually following _her_ timeline but she didn't let it happen. 'Interesting' she thought.

Sheldon had finished making the tea and had poured it in the mugs. He just sat at the stool behind the counter and watched Amy. She must have been in the zone because he waved his hand in front of her face a couple of times but there was no response. Her gaze was a million miles away and she had the most beautiful grin. Then in a brief moment, he saw her eyebrows crumple. What was she thinking about with such intensity?

"Amy…Amy…," and then he spoke even louder, "AMY!"

She came out of her trance like state and looked at him. Oh, he had such beautiful blue eyes.

"Tea is ready. Where have you been?" he questioned.

"Oh, just somewhere," she replied.

"Care to elaborate?"

"Okay…since we don't want any secrets between us, here's what I was thinking about. Your hands Sheldon, I was thinking about your hands."

He looked down at his hands turning them around to see what's wrong with them.

"Amy…there is nothing wrong with my hands. I washed them before making the tea," he stated honestly.

"I didn't say there was anything _wrong_ with them. I was just thinking where you _had_ them on our anniversary…while we were kissing," she said.

"I had them on you," he says with a grin as he remembers feeling her body. And even though she had her clothes on, it still gave him a rush then.

"How far would you have gone if the Flash thing hadn't happened?" Amy asked with curiosity.

"I don't know, I had thought about what the expectations are for such an important occasion but I hadn't planned on anything specifically. Probably not whoopee status though…I'm still working on that but I would imagine far enough," he answered.

"That's good to know. Can we try again since we have rebooted our relationship?" she suggests.

"I wouldn't object, but before we do any of that, let's finish our tea because there is still something else on the agenda," he says as he pats her hand.

They finished their tea with some idle chit chat and he washed the mugs.

She was still sitting at the counter as he went over to his desk. She turned around to face him.

"Well, I believe it is tradition for me to do this," he said as he picked up the little black box and removed the ring. He turned to Amy and stood in front of her. She couldn't help but stare at his movements.

"Amy Farrah Fowler, you came into my life five years ago and for the longest time I had been in denial as to how content and happy I was to be in a relationship with you. However, after my trip last summer, I came to realise that you were and are the only person I want to be with. This past year has made the happiest I have ever been," as he exhaled he added, "Amy, will you marry me?"

"I thought you would never ask… _literally_!" she exclaimed, muffling her last word but Sheldon heard. He chose not to comment on it though.

"Well our timelines do seem to end up there," he says still holding the ring, "But I haven't received an answer yet."

"Yes, Sheldon. I will marry you," she sighs, feeling a heavy weight lifted off her chest.

He slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her softly on the lips.

'It's beautiful Sheldon,' she said as she looked down at her finger not believing all the events that had transpired that day.

"I'm glad you like it," he whispered.

She threw her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a searing kiss, a kiss like no other _by their standard of course_. There were no restrictions, no inhibitions. It was a kiss that lasted far beyond their 13 seconds, a kiss so real and so deep that it left them breathless and panting.

After they broke the kiss, they stayed in place for a moment longer. Their eye coitus was so intense that they could have set things on fire.

"And now, to our next order of business…" Amy whispered.

* * *

 **Thanks for continuing to read. I'd like to thank all of you who have taken the time to review! :)**

 **One point on their joint timeline has happened...what about the rest of the milestones? Well, stick around... ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

The Reflection and Progression Variant…Chapter 5

* * *

"What's the next order of business? He asked curiously. "Are you going to kiss me?" He immediately thought about his first real kiss that day a little over four years ago. It had been truly fascinating.

"Yes... exactly what we were doing two weeks ago," she states simply.

"You know… _if we had a real TARDIS, we could literally go back and redo that day_ ," he added with excitement.

"That's a nice thought but we don't."

The excitement disappeared from his face and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh well. We are, however, two brilliant scientists. I'm sure we have enough imagination between the two of us to recreate certain events. Plus, my eidetic memory will come in handy."

"Now you're talking," she hops off the stool and grabs his hand to lead him back to the couch.

"Wait," Sheldon interrupts. "What if Leonard comes back? Maybe we should go somewhere more private."

"What do you suggest?"

"Well, we only really have three options. One, we could go back to your apartment where we won't be interrupted. Two, go to a hotel but finding one that meets my specifications at this hour will be a daunting task. Three, we could go to my room and I'll put a tie on the door," he suggests.

"What would the tie be for?" she asks.

"Leonard taught me that you put a tie on the door knob so that no one interrupts you."

"It's up to you Sheldon."

"I believe," he says as his face turned a bright shade of pink, "that we should …um…maybe…um…just go to my room, _for convenience purposes of course_ ," he adds defensively.

Amy agreed, "Yes, for convenience purposes, that would be the best choice," she grins. "However, you are forgetting one major detail… _girls aren't allowed in your room_."

"Oh, that's alright. You're not a girl…"

Amy shoots him an evil glare.

"…no, I mean, you are now the future Mrs. Dr. Cooper, you're allowed," he says quickly.

Amy corrects him, " _The future Mrs. Dr. Fowler-Cooper_."

"Yes, dear," he says playfully and flashes her a grin.

"Well, then, let's go," she says coyly.

* * *

About an hour later, Leonard returns home after spending the evening working in his lab. Since Penny was gone, he had to find other ways of occupying his time so he threw himself into his work.

The moment he opened the front door of the apartment, he noticed something not quite normal. He saw the whiteboard with the two timelines and the 'get married' part underlined several times. Then he looked over to Sheldon's desk and noticed a small black box sitting there open…without its contents.

"What the hell?" he wondered.

Then, as he continued to survey the living room, he also spotted Amy's purse and jacket thrown hap hazardously on the left side of the couch.

He figured something was up since he was fully informed of their 'break'.

He tiptoed through the hall and came to an abrupt halt once he reached Sheldon's door. Leonard saw a bright red tie with the Flash symbol on it hanging from the door knob. A wide smile crossed his face as he whispered, "You dawg you…"

He then tiptoed back to the living room. Leonard was happy for his friend but a feeling of melancholy overcame him as he thought about his status with the woman he loved.

"If Sheldon can find a way to patch things up with Amy, there has got to be something I can do to make things right with Penny," he thought.

Leonard went over to his desk and wrote a note for Sheldon. It was best if he gave the couple their space, not to mention that he was in no mood to hear strange noises coming out of Sheldon's room. The fact that he had seen them kissing once or twice was enough. He looked around the room thinking of the best place to stick the post-it. He concluded that Sheldon's spot was the best location. He stuck the note on the bottom cushion and left quietly to go across the hall to 4B for the night.

* * *

Meanwhile in Sheldon's room, the make out session was in full swing. Hands were groping, lips were moving and tongues were dancing.

Earlier, Sheldon had discovered that French kissing was actually very stimulating. Quite possibly his new favourite activity after D&D, which had also distracted him and led him to his next train of thought. He didn't bring it up though seeing as how Amy got upset the last time he talked about something else during their make out. _However, that didn't mean he wouldn't bring it up at an opportune time…_

After another half hour of heavy breathing and finding first base like a pro, and an attempted second base above the cardigan and slightly off to the side; they finally came up for air. Their cheeks were rosy, Amy's hair was a tangled mess and their lips were swollen from all the usage they were getting.

"That was amazing," they both said in unison.

"So that is what really making out is like. I would say that it is an activity I want to do with you more often," Sheldon stated.

"I would hope so!" she retorted but then flashed him a subtle smile. "Anyway," she continued, "it's late so I should get going."

" _Or_ , you could stay here tonight. Tomorrow is Saturday."

Amy looked shocked. "You want me to stay here tonight?"

"I do," he replied.

"Do we have to build another fort?" she asked fearing his answer.

"No, I thought that maybe…um... we could… um…sleep here," he said as he patted the bed. "You said you had hidden another sleepover kit here somewhere, didn't you?"

Amy directed her glance at his closet. "Yes, in fact, it's in there," she said pointing, "but the attire for sleep in _that_ bag isn't…let's say…appropriate for a G rated sleepover."

"What rating would you give it?" Sheldon asked inquisitively.

"Possibly an 'R'."

"Amy!" Sheldon exclaimed.

"What! If we were ever to sleep in here, I figured it would be for 'R' rated purposes," she said in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Do you by any chance have anything that covers something between PG13 and R hidden somewhere else?" he asked hoping she would say yes.

"No, I hadn't thought about an in-between stage Sheldon."

"It doesn't matter. I took the liberty of buying us matching pajamas after the last sleepover _just in case_ ," he stated.

"How come?" she questioned

"I learned from Raj that when a couple is dating, it can be customary to wear matching pajamas and I figured we would have impromptu sleepovers so it's best to be prepared. _Is that okay that I assumed you would be staying over more often_?

"It's more than okay. I'm actually touched that you would think about things like that."

" _That's not all I think about either_ …" he mumbled to himself.

"What did you say?" Amy asked as if she didn't hear him. He's not the only one with good hearing.

"I said, I also saved your toiletries from last time. They are in a small grey box in the bathroom," he replied trying to hide his embarrassment. "It would have been a waste just to throw them away."

"That's so sweet. Thank you," she said as she gave him a peck on his cheek.

"Okay, enough with this hippy stuff. You use the bathroom first and I'll change in here," he said while handing her the pajamas.

Each got ready for bed in their respective areas. Sheldon pulled down the covers on the bed and turned on his Green Lantern night light. Suddenly, the room was glowing, just like Amy's eyes when she is happy . He felt so serene at the thought he would be spending the night with Amy by his side… _until he saw her walk in the room_.

"Sheldon, the bottom of the pajamas were too big for me no matter how much I pulled the string but the top is long enough," she said as she entered to find a room lit in a shade of green.

"Perhaps I should have bought the smaller size after all. With all the clothes you wear, I wasn't sure which to get so I opted for the bigger one. I hope you aren't offended," he said with a bit of trepidation.

'No, it's alright Sheldon," she replied.

A sigh of relief came from Sheldon. "Do you want me to look for a pair of shorts?

"This is fine…unless _you_ have a problem with it," she said testing how far out of his comfort zone he would actually go. To her surprise, he was fine with her sleeping just in the long top.

"Let me go brush my teeth and I'll be back… _this may take a while_ ," he said as he darted out of the room almost crashing into the door frame.

Amy sat on the edge of the bed and giggled. It made her extremely happy to know that Sheldon was, indeed, aroused by her. She then climbed into his bed on the right hand side and pulled the covers up to her neck. She was giddy but at the same time nervous as ever.

A while later, maybe even too long that she started to worry, Sheldon returned.

"I hope you don't mind," she said, "I like sleeping on the right."

"I usually sleep in the middle but tend to go towards the left in my sleep so it's fine."

He climbed into bed next to her and pulled the covers up to his chest.

There was an awkward silence in the room but then Amy spoke, "Well, goodnight Sheldon."

"Goodnight Amy."

They both laid there staring at the ceiling.

"This is going to be a long night," they both thought.

* * *

 _ **Well, we got through the engagement unscathed…but the question here is will they or won't they? HMMM… stick around to find out.**_

 _ **Again, thanks for the reviews and reading my simple little stories!**_


	6. Chapter 6

The Reflection and Progression Variant…Chapter 6

* * *

Sheldon's gaze drifted down to her lips which were visible in the dim green light. They looked soft and her bottom lip inviting. She was his woman- sexy, soft in all the right places, warm and… _almost_ _half naked in his bed_.

He leaned over, touching his lips to hers. He knew she obviously had been wanting something more…hoping for something more, so such an action was rather bold of Sheldon.

"Sheldon," she whispered slowly opening her eyes. The sound of his name on her lips was like fuel to the fire. His desire for her surged and he kissed her again, deeper, harder this time.

As he settled above her, just inches from their whole bodies touching, an uneasy feeling came over him. Was it apprehension? Was it butterflies? He couldn't quite pin the feeling and froze.

"Amy…" he said with a sad sigh.

Her lashes fluttered as she was trying to figure out why he was suddenly so hesitant to continue whereas his body was saying something else.

'What's wrong?" she asked quietly.

"I thought I could go through with this tonight. I really wanted to show you but I …can't."

"It's okay Sheldon," she said as she stroked his cheek. "As you said, we have time. It will get easier, I promise."

"Thank you for understanding Amy."

"And just so you know, what you just did was… extremely _hot_ ," she said reassuring him that he was definitely on the right track.

He smiled back at her and laid down on his side of the bed again.

"How about this…we _just_ cuddle tonight and forget about everything else," she suggested.

"All right," he said with relief.

* * *

 _ **4 months, plenty of make out sessions and not so PG13 rated sleepovers later…**_

* * *

Amy and Sheldon were sitting on the couch and Amy was describing her day at the lab. Sheldon was facing her with his head resting on his arm which was propped up on the back of the couch. He could see her lips moving but it was the first time he heard no words. All he saw was a glow behind Amy and her lips moving in a slow tantalizing motion. His mind was racing with inappropriate thoughts and that was when he knew.

Amy noticed the goofy grin plastered on Sheldon's face.

"Sheldon, have you heard a single word I've said?" she asked slightly irritated.

"Mmmm?" he said as he raised his eyebrows, slowly coming out of his stupor.

"Sheldon!" she yelled to get his attention.

"Yes…" he said as if nothing had happened.

"What were you thinking about just now?"

"If I tell you, will you get mad?"

"It depends... tell me" she ordered.

"I was thinking we could play D&D," he stated as he stared into her green eyes.

"Be more specific," she ordered again. She didn't want to shoot him down if his reasons for playing were what she had hoped.

"I think I would like to act out the love spell with you again," his reply barely audible.

"With words or _actions_?" she questioned as she examined his face for clues.

"Both," he replied with a bit more confidence in his voice.

'Hoo!' she thought but couldn't get any actual words out so she just nodded.

Sheldon took the little bag with the dice from the bookcase behind the couch. He even set up the whole game to get him in the right frame of mind, and began the game from where he thought it should start.

"…and a love spell is placed on your half-orc warrior and my Elvin magic user," he said in a low voice. He took the die in one hand and Amy's hand in the other. He motioned for her to stand.

"He leads her to a secluded place in the forest…" he said as he led them to his room. Amy had a blank expression on her face. She wasn't sure if she was dreaming or if this was really happening.

After they entered the room, he got a book from his dresser and they went to sit down on the bed together. Sheldon placed the book on the mattress between them.

"…where I attempt to remove your leather armor." He rolled the die, looked at the number and said, "…it comes off."

He timidly reached for her cardigan and started unbuttoning it. Half way through, Amy noticed his hands trembling and put her hands on top of his and he stopped.

"Sheldon, you don't have to do this if you aren't ready," she insisted.

"I'm ready," he whispered and continued to remove both her cardigan and shirt. Amy was now left wearing a black bra with a lace fringe that, truth be told, knocked the wind right out of Sheldon. He stared at her beauty for a moment and asked, "What do you do?"

"I…kiss you on the lips," and she leaned her whole body in to press her lips against his briefly.

"I …kiss you back …" he rolled the die again, "on the lips as well." This time, Sheldon leaned his body forward supporting himself by putting one hand on Amy's thigh and the other on the mattress. He gently placed a lingering kiss on her lips and retreated.

"Your turn," he said as he motioned by squeezing her thigh.

"I remove your armor," she said as she scooted a little closer to him and pulled his shirts up and off, with some assistance from Sheldon.

"What do you do?" she asked as her curiosity was getting the better of her. How far would he actually take it this time? He seemed quite sure of himself, _all things considered_.

He picked up the die again, rolled and said, "I nibble on your …neck."

As he approached her neck right below her earlobe, Amy gasped. He hadn't even started yet she was getting goose bumps all over her body.

"Would you like me to stop?" he whispered in her ear before running his tongue down the side of her neck. Amy closed her eyes and shook her head to indicate she didn't. She never wanted this feeling of euphoria to stop.

As promised, he kissed his way up and down her neck and stopped with one last kiss on her shoulder. "What do you do?" he asked softly.

"I remove the last part of my armor and come closer to you to nibble on your neck," she replied.

"Oh boy…" he sighed, not because he was dreading the action but because he was becoming excited just hearing the words.

Amy did as she told him and he placed his other hand on her bare back feeling her smooth silky skin. She pulled away only after she had made sure to kiss each and every freckle on his long neck. "What do you do? She asked almost panting.

"As I recall, I erotically …" he rolled the die, "caress your breasts."

Amy covered her mouth as she gasped.

Before actually attempting to do what he said, he looked at her. "Amy, how _exactly_ do I erotically caress your breasts?" he asked with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Well, I'm not sure but I can show you what I like," she suggested. Sheldon nodded in agreement while biting his bottom lip. Amy took his hands in hers and placed them right underneath so that Sheldon was cupping her breasts.

"Now, run your thumbs back and forth across my nipples…slowly. Try to gently squeeze my breasts at the same time," she instructed him. Lucky for her, Sheldon was a quick learner. He associated the moves Amy told him to do with handling a video game controller… _which he was very skilled at_ and soon had Amy moaning with pleasure.

He got even bolder. He nipped, licked and placed a kiss on each nipple before looking back at Amy. She was lost in a sea of desire already and that was something that gave Sheldon great pleasure as well. She was so beautiful sitting there with her rosy cheeks and darkened green eyes.

He reached up and cupped her face in his hands, drawing her into a long, deep kiss, tasting her sweet mouth. He couldn't seem to get enough.

He had never felt this way before, this frantic need to pleasure Amy and make love to her. Where did it come from? Where had it been hiding all these years?

"I love you," he murmured against her lips.

"I know," she replied.

At that moment, Sheldon knew it would be all right.

Grabbing her by the shoulders, he pushed her down on the bed and climbed on top. He kissed her as deep as he knew how. Sheldon realized that, with the right person, finding raw passion was not only possible, but wonderfully easy.

Amy's body tightened as thoughts of where this was going began to fill her mind. Carnal thoughts that she had desperately wanted to turn into reality. There was no turning back this time.

"Take me Sheldon," she managed to say hoarsely. He lifted his head enough to look into her eyes.

"Where?" he said with the naivety of a child.

"It's an expression Sheldon," she let out with a sigh. "It means…make me yours…physically," she said bewitchingly.

Sheldon couldn't speak… his throat was dry and his hands a little sweaty. He had thought about it over and over again; had gone through the procedure in his head a million times but NOTHING had prepared him for what he was feeling. He knew it was now or never.

He trailed his lips down her throat and continued his delicious journey of discovery as he undid her jean skirt and slowly pulled it down her legs and off. Luckily, there were no tights but there was a pretty black-laced pair of panties with a yellow bow ready to greet him.

"Reminds me of Batman…" he said grinning at the sight.

"What does?" she questioned.

"Your panties," he smiled.

"If you like these, just wait till I wear the red pair I bought with a yellow lightning bolt!" she exclaimed.

"Oh, you vixen!"

"And I have a bra and panty set with the Superman logo too…" she added.

"Talk dirty to me Dr. Fowler," he said as he pulled off the last piece of clothing from her body. As he worked his way back up, he left gentle kisses along her legs.

"I've also…" she said panting hard, "found a Star Trek set…blue with a gold emblem…"

"Don't stop," he said as he pushed her legs apart to look at her womanhood.

"Would …you…like… **OH**!" she voiced as she felt Sheldon's finger rubbing her in just the right place. Whatever else she had been about to say was lost in a long, deep growl of satisfaction.

"Is something wrong?" he asked coyly.

"Only… you stopping… _that_ would be wrong," she managed to say between breaths.

Amy was pulsing with every touch he made, until she could no longer take it and shoved his hand away.

Left panting and wanting so much more, she sat up and looked into his deep blue eyes.

"My turn Dr. Cooper," she said with a wicked smile. She pushed him on his back and within seconds, his pants were gone.

She gave him a kiss on the lips but her fingers had already latched on to the elastic waistband of his briefs. With one last look she asked, "May I?"

Sheldon could only nod. And just like that, Amy had removed his last barrier and took a _long, hard_ look at his naked form.

"Oh my!" she gasped. "Aesthetically pleasing is an understatement!"

"Where did you hear that?" he questioned. He had never described his fully- functional genitals to her.

"People talk Sheldon…I listen," she said seductively. Then she put her lips near his ear and whispered, " _and I know all about the rocket Dr. Cooper but I won't hold you to it. I much prefer other toys._ "

Sheldon turned a bright shade of red knowing exactly what she was referring to. Before he could protest though, he felt Amy's hand on him and something hot and wet circling the tip.

'OH DEAR LORD!" he exclaimed when he realized just _what_ Amy was doing.

"Oh Amy! I've never been touched like this before!' he said as he grabbed hold of her head, weaving his fingers through her hair.

"Just relax and enjoy it Dr. Cooper."

"I'm in hell," he murmured.

"Not quite yet…" she mumbled which just made him harder and wanting more.

Sheldon wasn't going to last long, not this time if Amy continued this torture.

"Amy…Amy…please…I…don't…I can't…" he begged but it was too late.

Amy looked up at him with a satisfied grin.

"I'm so sorry Amy…I couldn't hold it anymore."

"I didn't want you to. From some research I've done, I've discovered that men who have never engaged in sex before tend to ejaculate very quickly. Therefore, by 'playing' with you in this manner, we will actually be able to prolong the result next time," she informed him as she grabbed a tissue from the night stand.

"Well, little lady… you had better be ready because next time is going to happen shortly. Time for Sheldon Cooper to conduct some research of his own," he stated.

Since Sheldon Cooper is a man of his word, he made sure _he and Amy_ came twice more before entering her.

It was the most exhilarating D&D game he had ever embarked on; one that would make playing the game in the future with the rest of the gang… _hard_.

* * *

 _ **Another point on the timeline has been checked off. Our favourite couple is getting there. Two more milestones left…which will come first?**_

 _ **Thanks to all of you who have been diligently leaving reviews. Thank you to all that have stuck with me for the past month with my crazy Shamy shenanigans!**_


	7. Chapter 7

The Reflection and Progression Variant…Chapter 7

* * *

For the next few months, Sheldon and Amy were involved in their own little world. The bliss radiated out of them like the sun shining brightly over Pasadena, even on the stormiest of days.

The gang noticed the difference almost immediately. Sheldon and Amy's new found intimacy had become legendary quite quickly among the group. They even gave it a name, 'The Shamy Sexcapades'… _and they weren't exaggerating either_. 'Making whoopee' had literally become Sheldon's favourite activity by far.

As quirky as they were normally as a couple, they were even quirkier in the _bedroom…bathroom… on Sheldon's spot and even on the kitchen counter_. They also found out what a 'quickie' was in Amy's lab once and in Sheldon's office twice.

Leonard and Penny swore they even heard a 'yee-haw' one night coming from 4A.(Yes, Penny forgave Leonard for his slight indiscretion and he was allowed to stay at 4B four nights a week… _by Sheldon's request_.)

Cosplay had also never been more entertaining for Sheldon and Amy enjoyed it immensely as well. She got to be a nurse, a French maid, a school girl and lots of other things too. Of course, there was some compromising so that both parties benefited. Amy had made a deal with Sheldon that if she had to partake in Cosplay, he had to partake in role play. This meant that he would have to recreate a love scene from one of Amy's cheesy romance novels. She even made him buy a long-haired wig and walk around in her apartment bare-backed and bare-chested. As hard as Sheldon tried, he couldn't get out of doing this for her because _deep down inside, he liked it too but was too much of a coward to admit it_.

"The things I do for love," he would say shaking his head every time she handed him a new novel to choose a scene from and would in turn, be rewarded with a big, bright smile from Amy.

More months passed by and things were going smoothly both professionally and personally for Sheldon and Amy. Sheldon had found the inner peace he needed to focus on his work. Suddenly the words of a psychic on an 'Anything Can Happen Thursday' seemed to make sense but he would never admit that to Penny. She would be breathing down his neck every day with 'I told you so'... _and she would be right._

That Christmas, Sheldon and Amy drove down to Texas for a week. It was an interesting experience but not one either was ready to repeat any time soon.

New Year's was also an enjoyable event by Sheldon's standards. Howard and Bernadette threw a party at their house since all the renovations had been completed to celebrate. Midnight found Sheldon and Amy standing on the porch making out like there was no tomorrow only to be stopped by the wolf whistles they got from the gang staring at them through the window. Everyone ended up staying the night and a broom closet was secretly used by a certain couple who just couldn't keep their hands off each other long enough. That night was also when Leonard and Penny announced that they had finally set a wedding date: Saturday May 6th, 2017. With all the money Penny was making, she figured she would splurge on a big wedding and rub it in to anyone who ever said she wouldn't be successful.

Raj offered to help her plan the whole thing but Emily wasn't too fond of that idea. She did tell him though that he could plan theirs if that was in the cards. Raj actually liked the idea and agreed. ( _She had stopped scaring the living daylights out of him for a while now and let her softer side show_.)

Before anyone realized it, Valentine's Day had rolled around. This left Sheldon in a quandary. He wasn't sure which point from the combined timelines was the best for them…getting married or moving in together.

After rationalizing about it, he came to the conclusion that moving in together would be best. She was already spending four nights a week there so what difference would it make if she were there three more?

Sheldon made sure to put himself in charge of the day's events and even though Amy tried to convince him otherwise, he had a plan to execute.

As a Valentine's gift, he thought it would be appropriate to buy her a key chain with a little monkey dangling and a pair of his/her bathroom hand towels.

"If this doesn't send the message, I don't know what will," he said to himself as he was admiring his purchases at the check out counter.

Sheldon also wanted to create a 'romantic' atmosphere for his fiancée so he built a fort in the living room again and strung up the lights. Instead of a Physics lending library, he placed a small table in the middle with her gifts wrapped up on it. Sheldon also made a point – _just this once-_ to buy her flowers which were neatly arranged in a vase next to the gifts. He also had a bubbly, non-alcoholic beverage chilling in the fridge and freshly baked brownies on hand.

He put on his grey suit and waited patiently for Amy to arrive at 7 with the meal she insisted on preparing.

At five minutes to seven, Sheldon stood near Leonard's desk to evaluate his handy work. He realized that he had, _in fact_ , turned into the ultimate hippy. He couldn't help but chuckle at this revelation. "Vixen," he thought.

As he stood there absorbed in his thoughts, he heard a soft knock at the door. He looked down at his watch and knew it was Amy. 7 o'clock sharp.

He opened the door only to feast his eyes on the most beautiful creature he had ever encountered.

"Punctual as always," he said giving her a quick peck on the lips. He took the platter from her hands and she came in. Amy surveyed the room.

"A fort? Very original Sheldon," she said as she winked at him.

"It's not the fort itself…but what's _inside_ that matters," he stated. This intrigued Amy. She couldn't even imagine what Sheldon had planned for them.

"Shall we eat?" he offered.

"Yes, I'm famished," she replied.

"So am I _but not for food_ …" he said leaving many wonderful things to be implied.

"Dr. Cooper…" she said as she blushed.

He looked at her and noticed that she was still wearing her trench coat. It was odd he thought as she rarely wore it.

"Amy, aren't you going to remove your coat?"

"Oh, that's right." She had been too busy thinking of what was in store for her to even bother with her coat. She untied the belt and revealed the most stunning black dress Sheldon had ever seen her wear. It was an A line dress that went down to her knees, it accentuated her cleavage properly and had sheer, three-quarter length sleeves. To complete the look, she wore black heels and her make up was subtle but enough to show that she was wearing some. For Sheldon, she was truly a vision.

"You look beautiful," he said almost breathless.

'Thank you. I wanted to wear something pretty since this is the first Valentine's we are spending together as an engaged couple."

He didn't know if he was actually drooling or not but he wiped his mouth anyway.

Clearing his throat, he offered Amy a seat at the kitchen counter.

"You do realize that one day, we **will** have to buy a dining table," she pointed out.

"I know," he said reluctantly and served the food which he noticed was fried chicken.

"Amy…" but she interrupted him before he could say anything further.

"Yes Sheldon, I called your mother and she guided me step by step on how to make this. I knew you would like some comfort food since this is such a hyped up hippy holiday."

"You know me so well. Thank you," he expressed with a sincere smile.

An hour later, they had eaten and cleaned up the kitchen. Sheldon took the plate of brownies and Amy the two champagne glasses into the fort. He set the plate down and removed the glasses from her hands since it looked as if she were about to drop them.

"Oh Sheldon…this is beautiful," she gasped. Her eyes immediately fell on the little table with the flowers and two gift boxes; one small box and a much bigger one.

"You bought me flowers?" she said as she tried to hold back any tears from escaping.

"I did," he said proudly.

"Look at them…they are all so pretty and _different_ ," she said as she admired the variety in front of her.

"Here, sit down," he said offering her his spot. She just looked up at him in astonishment. The only time she had been allowed to sit there was when Sheldon wasn't in the apartment or when they were 'fooling around'. She was touched. Sheldon sat next to her and brought the vase closer to explain.

"Yes, there is only one of each kind of flower I have chosen except for the baby's breath."

"Is there a reason they are different?" she asked curiously.

"Of course, if I am going to spend money on things that wilt within two or three days, then they might as well have a significance behind them," he stated.

"Colour me intrigued," she said.

"This here is called 'Amaryllis' and it signifies splendid beauty along with this one which is the 'Calla Lily'. This one is the 'Bauhinia' and it's for harmony. You must know the daffodil's symbolism, don't you?" he said as he looked down in shame.

"I do, but please tell me anyway," she requested.

"All right then," he said as he took a deep breath "the daffodil is for unrequited love… something I must say I regret terribly. It's here _just_ as a reminder that you will never have to feel that way again. However, it can also mean that the sun shines when I'm with you."

Upon hearing him tell her, she melted inside. She wanted to grab him and kiss him silly but she also wanted to learn about the significance of the rest of the bouquet. She sighed and he continued.

"The 'Gladiolus' is for preparedness… _you know how much I like that_ ," he said shooting her a grin. "The red rose is for our passion, the pink rose is for happiness and the baby's breath…well other than making the bouquet look fuller, it actually signifies purity of the heart."

Amy was speechless. His choice of flowers said more than what words could ever do. She **saw** his love for her being expressed in such a poetic way that tears flowed down her cheek.

"Oh Sheldon," she said with soft sobs.

He took her in her arms and hugged her.

"Please don't cry Amy," he whispered. "I still can't tell if it's because you are happy or sad."

She pulled away from his embrace and chuckled while wiping away her tears.

"Don't worry…I am profoundly and genuinely elated. Or in simple terms…very happy Sheldon."

"Well, get a hold of yourself there woman…I'm not done yet," he said as he handed her the small gift first.

"Go ahead, open it," he said. So she did. She saw the cute little monkey key chain and told him she thought it was adorable. She didn't understand why she would need a key chain but it was a nice gesture. He handed her the second, larger box. She opened that as well only to see a set of hand towels for the bathroom. They were a pretty light blue but again she didn't get the reason for such a gift. Sheldon noticed that she hadn't caught on so he told her to turn them over. She saw one towel that said 'his' and the other 'hers'. Still she wasn't getting it and Sheldon decided to ask her bluntly.

"Amy... I would like you to move in with me," he said rushing out the words.

"What?" she said in disbelief.

He inhaled deeply in order to settle his nerves and repeated slower this time, "Amy, I believe I would like you to live here…with me."

'You would? I mean, you do? You really want me to move in?" she said still shocked by Sheldon's request.

"Yes, you are here over half the week anyway so I don't see a reason to postpone this step any longer."

Amy took a moment to look back at her gifts and she realized that is what he was trying to say. A key chain for the key to 4A and his/her towels for the bathroom that they would be sharing.

"Oh, how sweet," she said as she gave him a kiss on the lips. Sheldon didn't let her go that quickly though. He held on to her and kissed her passionately as if he hadn't seen her for days or even weeks. Then when they broke for air he asked, "Are you moving in?"

"Yes!" she exclaimed and kissed him again but he pulled away before letting his hormones get the better of him.

"You know Amy… there is one more thing that we have to discuss." He said softly.

"What's that?" she questioned.

"As you know, it is 2016. I believe we had agreed to do something very important this year."

"I remember but I wanted you to be the one to bring it up."

"I'm partial to November," he said raising his brows suggestively.

"Is there a specific reason Sheldon," she asked pretending that she didn't know.

"Well, for one, November in California is a good month in terms of temperatures and secondly…that's when we altered the paradigm of our relationship the first time. I know…go ahead, call me a sentimental hippy…I deserve it," he said as he hung his head down.

Instead of doing what he said, Amy lifted his head up by his chin and gave him the softest little kiss.

"What was that for?" he whispered.

"For everything," she said softly.

Sheldon looked deeply into her eyes.

" _Is that all I get_?" he asked with a wide grin and a playful wink.

* * *

 **THE END!**

Thank you **all** for reading this story!

I especially want to thank those few who took the time to review and encouraged me to continue. **Thank you! You guys are great!**

 **But... there is a bonus chapter based on The Shamy Sexcapades... interested? leave a review... ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

The Reflection and Progression…Chapter 8 Bonus

* * *

 **This chapter was originally an idea that I had for a different story altogether but I made some adjustments to fit this one. Hope you enjoy, let me know what you thought of the whole thing... _if you want...no pressure_ ;) **

_**Strictly M rated Shamy Fun** (not that I'm any good at this but __because I can!)_

* * *

"Amy, do I have to wear the wig this time?" he asked in a whiny voice.

"No, but shirts stay off. Go put on the jeans I bought you and leave the button undone," she commanded.

"Why?" he asked.

"That's how all these lover boys walk around. I'll try to pretend those aren't underoo's you are wearing. Then come here and I'll give you a choice of scenes."

"Fine," he says with some hesitation and a sigh. He went to Amy's room and changed.

When he came back out, Amy handed him two books which had certain scenes dog-eared.

"You look through these while I go make dinner."

"What are we having?"

"Your favourite," Amy replied.

"Oh goody!"

Amy wondered how that man could have such a nice body yet he had the mind of a child sometimes.

He sat on her couch with the two Harlequin paperbacks in his hands. The covers were rather worn since these books were over fifteen years old. Both books had half-naked men looking passionately at the blonde women in compromising positions. He shook his head as to the kind of literature… _if one can call it that…_ some women were reading to entertain themselves.

He opened the first one and looked at the scenes Amy had chosen.

"Amy, one of these scenes uses an egg vibrator!" he exclaimed. " Do y _ou_ own one of these?" he questioned in astonishment that his fiancée would have one of these contraptions.

"In the shape of an egg…no," she said nonchalantly as she looked up from cutting the hot dogs. "But I do have an electric toothbrush I used to use," she added.

"Good Lord woman!" I hope you didn't use it to brush your teeth as well!"

"No!" she gave him a look of disgust. "You used Kohlinar to _control_ your urges; I used Gerard to _unleash_ mine," she said teasingly.

"Amy!"

"What! It was either that or I would have had to push you down on the couch numerous times throughout the years and rip your clothes off."

"Oh…well…" and he stopped to consider what his reaction might have been if she had actually attempted something like that in a private place, not the Cheesecake Factory as Penny had suggested some years back.

Amy looked at him and could tell that his gears were turning. "That would have been…um… _interesting_ ," he added with a smug smile.

"Really? I didn't know that would have been an option," she said coyly. "Anyway, dinner will be ready in ten minutes, pick a scene."

He picked up the other book and turned to the marked pages.

"Oh, this one sounds more like me," he said as he held up the book so Amy could see the cover.

"Excellent choice Dr. Cooper."

"No wonder you needed sexual release, these books are quite graphic… _not as graphic as 'Fifty Shades'_ … but graphic no less."

"How do _**you**_ know about 'Fifty Shades'?

"I was at Penny's once and she had it on her coffee table. I made the mistake of reading the first page and well, you know how compulsive I am about finishing things I start. It gave me nightmares for a while but the main character and I do have three things in common."

"What!" Amy almost broke out in laughter. "What could _you_ , Sheldon Cooper, possibly have in common with the main character?

"Four! We have four things in common! Oh, I get it now!" he said as he moved his eyebrows up and down.

"This I must hear. Enlighten me then," she said.

"That's what the female character said too," he replied. "Anyway, for a start, he thought he was a man who could never fall in love- _and was proved wrong_. Secondly, he loves contracts and outlining what is acceptable and what is not. I _love_ contracts and agreements! Third…he wears his jeans just like this which accentuates our nice posteriors," and motions his lower half. "Finally, he likes spanking. _So do I,_ but only for fun…I would never hurt you."

The conversation was turning Amy on even more than just watching him shirtless on her couch.

"You _do_ like those things but we'll save that book for another time…when I've been a _bad_ girl," she said sheepishly.

Sheldon got up from the couch and approached Amy who was setting the table. He was just about to sit down when he noticed a dab of spaghetti sauce on her chin.

"Wait," he stopped her, "you have some sauce on your chin." And before she could wipe it away, he lapped up the sauce with his tongue.

"Yummy," he said seductively. "How about we play first…you know…to build up an appetite," he suggested.

As she removed her apron, she said, "I'm all yours."

"I want to taste you, Amy."

"I would say dessert is served but we haven't even had dinner yet," she said.

"We'll see about that..." he whispered.

He unbuttoned her shirt and opened the front clasp of her bra. She cried out when his mouth closed over her nipple, her fingers sinking into his hair. His body ached to feel her curves beneath him. She thought her eyes might have rolled back in her head for a moment just from the sensation of his tongue circling the nipple relentlessly.

"Did I mention that I enjoy watching you squirm at my touch immensely," he murmured.

She cupped him through his briefs, making his hips jerk.

"Immensely is quite right," she assured him.

He tugged off his jeans and underwear and Amy quickly discarded her skirt and panties as well.

She nuzzled his ear and said, "I was hoping we could take this into the bedroom. _Unless, of course, you would rather take me right here_."

Her voice set him ablaze.

"I wasn't planning on it," he said in a deep sexy voice.

He pulled her close then swung her over his shoulder eliciting a squeal of surprise.

"Sheldon! I can walk," but she really wanted to ask when had he become so strong.

"My name is not Sheldon…it's…I forgot. Oh well, never mind! I want to carry you."

Amy discovered that she really liked being whisked away like this by him.

He carried her through the living room and hall until he reached the Tardis doors. Sheldon set her down and pushed her up against the doors, crashing his lips to hers. Her hands wandered down to squeeze his buttocks and pull him to her.

He was rock hard as he grinded into Amy while kissing her. Her moans only made him hungrier for more. He could feel the throb of blood rushing through it leaving him light-headed. He reached behind her to open the doors while his tongue was still invading her mouth. They walked back until they tumbled on the bed without breaking the kiss. He then slipped his hand down between her thighs and groaned in tandem with her as his finger slid into the wetness before him.

"I want you inside me Sheldon," she pleaded.

Sheldon moved to slide completely on top of her. Fast and deep, the first thrust took her breath away. Sheldon stroked into her, rhythmic and hard, staring into her eyes the whole time. She saw his jaw clench with effort for control as she wrapped her arms and legs around him to pull him closer, deeper as he plunged in over and over again.

When her orgasm hit, it was more powerful than any testing with electrodes or an electric toothbrush could have ever brought. The heat and texture of his body sent her arching and shuddering against him and the feel of him pulsing within her was one more wave of ecstasy.

"Sheldon…that was…" but she had no words to eloquently describe her state.

"Mind-blowing," he added panting as he rolled off her.

"I would say so! It's times like these I _truly_ appreciate the full potential of your eidetic memory," she said as she turned to give him a kiss on the cheek.

'Just wait till you see what I have in store for us when it's cosplay time!" he exclaimed.

"Oh my!"

* * *

 _ **Well, I hope you enjoyed this extra chapter. Sheldon did actually play the role of two characters from two Harlequin stories combined to get this final result.**_

 _ **So, these 'hot scenes' do not belong to me. They belong to the writiers of those two books!**_

 _ **Now, it's the end!**_


End file.
